<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>World's Fair by otherrealmwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997676">World's Fair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherrealmwriter/pseuds/otherrealmwriter'>otherrealmwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Historical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherrealmwriter/pseuds/otherrealmwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 1893 Chicago World's fair where Americans are exposed to some of the things that make up their lives for the first time. America invites his brother for a day and they find some things they cannot live without. Or where America gets his thing for hamburgers. Historical based.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>World's Fair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't own Hetalia okay? While watching random historical documentaries a part about the 1893 World's Fair in Chicago came on mentioning this was many American's first exposure to hamburgers and soda. Well you see where this is going. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!</p><p>America woke up early and headed to the fairgrounds. As the host country's nation persona he had to be there each and every day, just to meet and greet. People from all over the country and world were coming so he had to make sure they had a good time. It wasn't too bad, he had met many of the other countries, got to ride the brand new Ferris wheel and the foods were awesome. Although he did not like hearing Prussia, his drill instructor in the Revolution, rant on about the beer choices. It wasn't like he could tell the Pabst Blue Ribbon company their beer was "Schisse"; Prussia tended to do that well enough on his own, to his brother Germany's embrassment. The last Universal Exehibition was held in Paris and America was determined to put France in his place. Sure he may have given me Lady Liberty but this is mine. America thought as he headed through the fairgrounds. As much as he'd seen this, it never ceased to amaze him.</p><p>There was never a day that was not busy and he met people from all over the country and the globe. Some of his other Nation friends were there too, but today he was going to meet his brother Canada at the gate. He had met many of the other nations who had displays of their country's products and culture through the days but he hadn't had some quality time with his brother, especially since he had gotten his freedom from Britian about 30 years earlier. "Hey bro!" America waved as Canada came through the gate. "Glad you made it. Lake Michigan can be something this time of year."</p><p>"I know all about the Great Lakes too America." Canada said. "We share them."</p><p>"All but Michigan." America teased.</p><p>"But Niagra Falls looks better on my side." Canada smirked "And I didn't have to be at war for 7 years to get my independence."</p><p>"Shut up." America sighed. "I invited you to see this awesomeness. You want to be a jerk I can throw you in the lake."</p><p>"You sound like Prussia with that awesomeness thing." Canada laughed.</p><p>"He's here with his brother Germany." America said. "Spending most of his time complaining about the beer though."</p><p>"Sounds like him." Canada laughed. They walked through the crowds looking at the various displays and feeling the breeze off the lake as they talked and occasionally ran into other nations. Spain had been looking for the young nation particularly when he ran into the brothers sipping a soda by the river.</p><p>"Hola!" Spain said as he finally noticed America. "Where have you been mi amigo?"</p><p>"Spain?" America waved.</p><p>"Who's this?" Spain asked looking at Canada.</p><p>"You haven't met my brother Canada have you?" America said as Canada held out his hand and shook it. "Have you seen the ships yet? They're in."</p><p>"You mean?" America smiled. Spain was to have brought exact replicas of the original ones Christopher Colombus came over on. Having been a young child wondering around the northern parts of North America, near the Mid-Atlantic areas, he had not seen this event but had heard stories from Cuba about when he saw it as a kid.</p><p>"Si. They're ready and you can see them. You'll be suprized at their size though." Spain warned as he led America and Canada along to the display where the boats were.</p><p>"Who do you have there jerk bastard?" A brown haired Italian sounding man said standing by where the boats were docked.</p><p>"Romano, this is America, the host country of this event. I brought him to see the ships." Spain said.</p><p>"Ah, the great Italian Cristoforo Colombo who found this land. We wouldn't know of you two idiots if not for him." Romano smiled. "Your name comes from an Italian you bastard."</p><p>"Who?" America said annoyed.</p><p>"Amerigo Vespuchi." Romano smirked. "We Italians are hardly as useless as you jerk bastards want to make us out to be."</p><p>"I didn't say anything!" America said holding his hands up.</p><p>"Oh forgive Romano, he can be quite passionate about Italy. He's actually quite nice when you get to know him." Spain said, wanting to make sure that no fights broke out.</p><p>"They're smaller than Cuba made them out to be." America said changing the conversation.</p><p>"Well Cuba was very small then wasn't he?" Spain laughed at America's comment.</p><p>"Well I saw Norway's viking ship earlier, so it's not the first time they seemed bigger than history made them to be." America laughed.</p><p>"You saw the viking ship? I want to see that." Canada looked up. "It's said Leif Erikson landed at Newfoundland."</p><p>"Sure bro." America sighed as they headed towards the ship that Canada looked at with great reverence. Norway and Canada had a talk about the vikings and then America's stomach rumbled. "Hate to interrupt this, but I want some lunch."</p><p>America grabbed his brother's hand and headed to the concession stands in the Midway. "This is it." He smiled as he saw the stand he had come to every day since the fair began.</p><p>"Hello there!" The owner said as he waved to America. "You here for your usual."</p><p>"You bet dude!" America smiled as he laid down his money and took the burger and the soda and began munching down.</p><p>"You're going to make my fair." The owner laughed. "Who's this, or who was that?"</p><p>"Oh that's my brother." America said through the muffled sound of burger in his mouth.</p><p>"Well he's drawn to that Aunt Jemima stand." He pointed.</p><p>"You bro!" America said as he ran after him sipping the soda. "I'll be back."</p><p>"I'm sure you will." The burger cook said as he turned to the other customers.</p><p>"Canada my man!" America said sitting down next to his brother. "I wanted to show you the stuff Japan brought. He's here too with some of his art. But you can't exactly eat pancakes and walk."</p><p>"But they're good." Canada said his mouth as muffled as America's was with hamburgers.</p><p>"I can see pancakes and syrup may be a problem with you." America laughed.</p><p>"Have you had anything besides burgers this whole time?" Canada teased back.</p><p>"Yeah. See that?" He pointed to the Vienna Beef stand. "Chicago's hot dog."</p><p>"Sure." Canada said. "I'm getting some more." He said as he got up and headed back to the pancake display.</p><p>Once Canada was back, America told him about the other things he had seen, the coal house that a businessman from Kentucky had brought up, the buildings, John Philip Sousa's music. "Although Austria keeps making fun of it."</p><p>"He likes to think of himself as nobility because Bethoven was from Austria." Canada said.</p><p>"You have got to see this place when the sun goes down." America said. Once Canada had his fill of pancakes, they headed to the electrical exhibit and saw all the amazing inventions and Tesla's dynamo powering the fair. As the day wore down the two brothers had met more of their fellow nations, and found themselves walking back to their favorite food stands. To end their day, they headed to the ferris wheel just as the sun set.</p><p>"This thing is huge." Canada said, wiping his mouth of syrup. "You sure it's safe?"</p><p>"No probs bro. I've been on it a million times." America said as they got on and looked over the city and the lake. America pulled out another burger and bit down on it as they got closer to the top. The lights turned on as the sun finally fell below the horizon lighting up the fairgrounds.</p><p>"You were right, the view at night is amazing."</p><p>"So, hmmpphh you like the wod fir this year?" America asked with a mouth full of burger he washed down with a soda.</p><p>"Maybe you should swallow you food before talking." Canada sighed. "And I think that is going to be your thing from now on bro."</p><p>America swallowed as he took another burger from his bag, causing Canada to roll his eyes."What? They're good?"</p><p>So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Aunt Jemima pancake mix first debuted at the 1893's world's fair as well, and you know how Canada is with pancakes, had to put that in there. There's a lot I could have worked with but I had to make this end with the North America brothers issues with their favorites. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and review. Ciao for now,</p><p>otherrealmwriter</p><p>aka</p><p>Realm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>